Avatar: The Last Airbender: Past, Present, Future
by United4180
Summary: New intro up, first and second chapters to come by the end of the month.
1. Prologue

Chapter One

_"Aang, every hundred years, the spirit world and physical world bridge the gap of time." _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Temporal rifts open gateways between the present, future and past."_

_"So, does that mean that we can travel through time?"_

_"You can go forward and back through time, but you may never be able to return to the present."_

_"But why are you telling me this?"_

_"In the future, thousands of years from now, a war is brewing that would plunge the entire world into destruction. It is your destiny to end the war before it begins."_

_"But how do I get there?"_

_"That, you'll have to find out for yourself."_

_"But, Roku, I..."_

Aang's eyes blasted open with sweat pouring down his face. He eyed the night sky as Katara piloted Appa through the clouds, leaving a small contrail as the ten tonne bison soared through the sky. All was quiet in the chilly night air. The stars above twinkled and glinted on the surface of the atmosphere, casting a small amount of light in conjunction with the moonlight.

_Must be close to midnight, _Aang thought in the back of his fatigued mind. He looked up as he saw some slightly larger clouds roll by, passing slowly in front of the moon. The avatar slowly sat up, moving lazily to the front of Appa's saddle.

"Can't sleep?" Katara asked as Aang collapsed onto a support. He yawned.

"No. Not really." He replied, shivering in the wind.

"Come on up here." Katara said, motioning for Aang to sit next to her. He did so without any hesitation. "So, what's up?"

"Weird dream," Aang mumbled. "Something about Roku and a rift. It's all a little fuzzy."

"Well, you'll figure it out eventually." Aang shivered again. "You okay?" Katara inquired as she wrapped her arm around the young airbender.

"Just a little cold." Aang, answered, somewhat savoring the moment of Katara embracing him.

"So, how are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Katara began. "The comet comes in six days, we should have some sort of plan."

"I know Katara. It's just, I don't know, I'm really not sure about this. Just, having to fight the firelord in general. I'm not ready. I've barely started to learn firebending. I haven't even gotten close to mastering earthbending yet. I've just got too far to go, and not enough time to go there."

"Aang, you were fine on the day of the eclipse. Take my advice now - don't worry about it."

"You just had to bring the invasion up, didn't you?" Aang complained.

"Sorry."

All was silent as the flying bison continued on into the night. Only the sound of the ocean and the low murmur of the jet stream could be heard. Everything was peaceful.

_So peaceful,_ Aang whispered in his mind, now fading, quietly taking him into the deep unconsciousness of sleep.

The airbender thought back on the last time he looked up in the night sky and noticed how peaceful the universe was. It hadn't been all that good of a night though, especially seeing as the last time he even thought of it was on the night whence he disappeared. But, nonetheless, it was still peaceful and beautiful. He could clearly make out the major stars and constellations as his eyes began to shut tightly.

_One hundred years._ He recalled unexpectedly. Had it been that long? It had, indeed. It had been exactly one hundred years to the night that Aang had gone missing.

_"Temporal rifts open gateways between the present, future and past."_

Then, a revelation struck the avatar.

"Oh, this isn't good!" Katara yelled in shock as the wind threw Appa to one side. Everyone suddenly woke up, finding themselves clinging to anything fastened to the saddle.

"What's going on?" Toph screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I don't _know_!" Katara seemed to force out of her mouth.

The wind picked up even more force, and a dark cloud with a greenish hue formed rapidly nearby, strangely "pulling" the bison and everyone on it, in.

"This is going to be bad!" Aang realized, making sure that everyone heard and was aware that they were going somewhere no one had been before; the future.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Finally! I have time to update this! I just got off for Thanksgiving Break, so I have a week to write! Sorry for the unbelievably long wait. Anyway, here is my update of Chapter 1!_

"On your right! No! Your _right_! Oh! Nice! You managed to get me run over by a Wraith!" John Laren yelled at the top of his voice into the microphone. "Work on your aim!"

"Sorry!" replied the voice of Alex Thomas over Xbox LIVE. "I haven't played for three months. Give me a break." He pleaded.

John dropped his head back onto the couch. "Unbelievable." He complained. "You know, when I first started playing in Campaign, I was pretty bad, but I should get a purple heart for playing with you! And another thing; I never got splattered by a street cone!" CLICK. "Hello? Alex?" John dropped the controller on the couch. "Figures."

The satellite receiver flashed on in response to John depressing the POWER button on the remote. Economy…boring. Obama…maybe. Nah. Gas…hell no! News…nevermi…What?

_About ten minutes ago, an object was spotted flying over southbound I405 and rapidly descending toward the Space Needle. As of yet, Seattle authorities are unsure as to what the object was, but there's no mistaking that it is unusual to see. Two police that spotted it say that they clocked it flying at over 97 miles per hour, but deny the possibility of aircraft, due to lack of strobe lighting, and shape. I'm Michelle Tampsa, King5 News._

_Bang! Crash! Phowmp! _

"Jesus! What the hell…?" John said as he heard a strange noise coming from outside the back door. He jumped off the couch and hurried to the window. There was a big object sitting in the middle of the back yard. Curiosity got the better of John, as he reached for his coat and shoes, throwing them on without paying any attention to getting them on right. He ran to the back door, flinging it open and sprinting out into the five inch deep snow, filling his shoes with it as he ran. He clearly made out the distinct shape of four people laying on the ground, and another one on top of the mass of…whatever it was.

"Hello?" he yelled out into the cold, cautiously standing about ten or so yards away. No reply. He stepped forward another 10 feet or so before stopping once again. "Are you okay?" Still nothing. _Well __duh__! If someone's laying motionless on the ground, of course they aren't!_ He lectured to himself in the deep recesses of his mind. And again, he took a few large steps forward, until he was practically on the mysterious people. He examined them. Two girls, three guys, and a giant…lump…thing, with…was that an arrow? Whatever.

John was surprised to see that each and every person was in summer wear, especially odd since it couldn't have been more than fifteen or twenty degrees Fahrenheit. They also seemed to be in an older-looking garb. John was no expert on fabric, but it looked like, _animal skin_? Both expensive _and_ unusual. But they didn't look rich. They were all just teenagers. None of them could have been more than seventeen. In particular, though, John saw one of the boys had what looked like a blue _arrow_ on his bald head.

"Better get them inside"


End file.
